


Anniversaries

by HardyGirl528491



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardyGirl528491/pseuds/HardyGirl528491
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year for their anniversary Arthur and Eames each get the other a gift off of the classic anniversary gift list the only twist is the Arthur picks from the British one and Eames picks from the American! Rating just to be safe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - so this is just a quick backstory so you understand where they are as a couple and stuff! I hope to continue this but it got harder towards the end so it probably won't get updated as much as Fire in the Blood and Something About are going to.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in Mr. Nolan's sandbox!

Eames and Arthur had been dating for a while, since before the inception job, a few years after that job they decided it was time to retire from the dream share business. They moved in to a flat in London together. They also bought a modest house close to Cobb and Ariadne, who had gotten married the year before, outside of Seattle, so they could visit as much as they liked. A year and a half after they retired Eames purposed to Arthur and they were married three months later on July 8, 2014. When they retired, they took about a month and a half off and did nothing but stay in bed a lot and try to just be happy together. Eventually they both got extremely bored and decided they needed to at least do something to keep themselves busy.

Eames settled on teaching art and theater at a local youth center in London. Arthur had started working on the legal side of dream share. He would be hired by governments and large corporations to train their senior people's mind to combat extraction and inception. He had earned such a reputation that he rarely had to leave to go to the people he trained, they came to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Eames and Arthur's home outside of Seattle is in Issaquah, Washington which is about 17 miles east of Seattle. I chose for the Cobb's to be living there firstly because the little bit of the landscape found in the film fits the Pacific Northwest but also because it is a place near and dear to my heart. I was born in Renton, Washington a town close to Issaquah and my Mother actually grew up there! I no longer live there and I miss it a lot! I just thought it was perfect so yeah!


	2. Paper, Year One, Eames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - so the idea behind this is that each year will have three parts: Eames', Arthur's, and The Date  
> i hope you guys enjoy!  
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in Mr. Nolan's sandbox!

Eames had been standing in the same spot in the shop looking at notebooks for over 30 minutes. He had decided that every year for their wedding anniversary he would base Arthur's gift on the American anniversary guide. He thought it was a great idea and just cheeky enough to be undeniably Eames. But now he was standing there trying to decide which one was the right one for his very picky husband.

He had decided that he would buy Arthur two notebooks. One that he would be able to use for research at work and one that Eames was going to write down all his favorite memories of them in. He had already found the one he was going to right in. It was a light purple Moleskine book, now he just had to decide which one he should get for Arthur to write in. Then he had an epiphany. He grabbed the black Moleskine book and headed to the check out line.

When he got home he set about readying his brilliant plan. Arthur was out and wouldn't be home for at least another three hours. Plenty of time.

He had just finished wrapping both notebooks when he heard Arthur yell,  
 "Babe, I'm home."

Eames smiled and stood up to go downstairs and greet his husband.

"Hey there, Darling!"   
He said as he entered their bedroom.

Arthur was currently taking off his suit so that he could get comfortable. He turned at the sound of Eames' voice; who was enjoying his husband strip out of his suit.

"Hey. Where were you I expected to find you on the living room vegging out?"

Eames huffed,   
"I don't veg! And you will find out just what I was up to upstairs tomorrow, Pet!"

"Oh anniversary stuff huh?"   
Arthur called from the bathroom.

"Yes, and if you go snooping there will be consequences!"

Arthur walked back in having changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He walked up to Eames, who had sat down on their bed, and wrapped his arms around Eames' neck.

"Is that so Mr. Eames?"  
 He whispered.

"Yes it is, Darling."  
 Eames said as he pulled Arthur further in and down for a kiss. As they pulled apart Eames and Arthur smiled at each other. Arthur stepped back and walked towards the bedroom door.

"So speaking of tomorrow where do you want to go?"  
 Arthur asked as he walked out the door and towards the kitchen.

Eames followed and as Arthur was looking in the fridge came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, pushing his front to Arthur's back. Arthur moaned at the contact and let his head fall back onto Eames' shoulder.

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"Mmmm... I don't know. I was thinking maybe Skycity. Or we could stay in and make something."   
Arthur said as Eames massaged his neck and shoulders.

"Hmmm... I think Skycity is a good idea. We haven't been in a while and we can always stay in next year."

"Ok now stop that cause I'm hungry and if you keep that up I won't get to eat!"   
Arthur said while pulling out of Eames' grasp. They ate dinner and ended up in bed not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!  
> HardyGirl528491


	3. Cotton, Year One, Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - so the idea behind this is that each year will have three parts: Eames', Arthur's, and The Date
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in Mr. Nolan's sandbox!

The next morning when Arthur's alarm went off he groaned. He was comfortable with his husband curled around him. He wished he could just stay there all day in bed, with the man who had swept him off his feet; but he had a client whose schedule could only accommodate today. So he stretched a little and then tried to get up only to have Eames tighten his hold on the smaller man. Arthur chuckled, Eames had never been a morning person and had also never liked Arthur getting out of bed.

"Sweetheart, I have to go. I have a client at 10:30."  
 Arthur whispered into the skin if Eames' arm. He smiled as he felt Eames shake his head against his back.

"No."  
 Eames said sleepily.

Arthur sighed. He could tell Eames was going to be difficult this morning, so he decided to enact the plan he always used in these situations.   
Distraction.  
 Arthur turned in Eames' arms and began kissing and nipping at his lovers ear lobe and neck. He knew that these were Eames' weak spots. As he continued he felt Eames' arms slacken a little and made his move. He was up and headed to the bathroom quicker than Eames could process. The Brit was sporting a very large frown now and having realized what had happened, yelled after his better half.

"You tease!"

Arthur appeared again in the doorway wearing nothing, smirking at his husband.

"I'm sorry did you say something? Because if you did then I might be forced to rethink my invite to shower with me..."

Eames was out of bed faster than Arthur had ever seen. He was on Arthur just as quickly; kissing and touching while easing him back towards the shower.

"Don't you dare."  
 He murmured against Arthur's soft skin.

Arthur was nearly late to meet his client. After he explained the basics up top he took the man under to test out the skills they had been working with. Everything went smoothly and Arthur declared that Mr. Big Wig was ready and no longer needed training. He left the warehouse he had chosen to work out of and made his way to the middle of downtown Seattle. He had to pick up the gift he had ordered for Eames for their anniversary before heading home. He stepped into the little shop where he had ordered a new custom-made sweater. It was a beautiful charcoal grey, slight v-neck long sleeved, cashmere sweater. Arthur was very happy with his choice. He gladly paid the woman and left with his bundle in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Yes I know technically Arthur should be getting Eames something cotton but come on its Arthur!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	4. Year One - The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- The Skycity restaurant is at the top of the Space Needle in Seattle, Washington. The entire saucer part of the Space Needle rotates and makes a full circle about every 45 minutes. If you do not know the geology of Seattle then here's a tiny lesson- The Puget Sound is to the west and is part of the Pacific Ocean and Mt. Rainer is to the Southeast.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in Mr. Nolan's sandbox!

When Arthur got home he called out for Eames but he didn't answer. Arthur made his way towards their bedroom and heard the shower running. He smiled and headed into the bathroom striping as he went. He padded across the tilled floor to the shower stall and opened the door. Eames jumped when he heard the door open.

"Oh Darling! You scared me!"  
Eames huffed grasping his chest and breathing very quickly.

"Sorry Babe I did call for you."  
Arthur said as he wrapped his arms around Eames' waist pulling his front to the older man's back. Eames groaned at the contact.

"Missed you today, Pet. How'd the training go?"

"Mmmmkay he was a quick study. How was your day?"  
Arthur murmured as he pressed light kisses all over his husband's back.

"Good. Kids are doing really well. Ariadne says hi and wants to know why she hasn't seen you more this trip. Cobb says hi too but not as enthusiastically!"

Arthur laughed at this and then his hands began to roam over his husband's chest. Eames grasped Arthur's hands which were currently drifting lower down.

"Arthur, dear if you don't stop that we won't make our reservation."  
Eames whispered as Arthur continued to place soft kisses on his back. Then Arthur sighed and Eames felt him nod against his back.

"Alright let's finish getting cleaned up so we can go."

An hour later they arrived at the Space Needle. They rode the elevator up to the restaurant and barely made their reservation. They were seated at a table near the windows and looked out over the skyline and beautiful landscapes of Seattle. It was a clear day and they could see Mt. Rainer and the Sound.

"This was a brilliant idea, Darling!"  
Eames exclaimed as he grabbed Arthur's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Thank you, Mr. Eames. Happy Anniversary!"

Arthur beamed at Eames. The Brit chuckled lightly and then leaned over the table giving Arthur a quick peck.

"Happy Anniversary, my dear husband!"

The waiter came over then and they ordered their meal.  
Having finished dinner and waiting on dessert Eames pulled a package out of his jacket.

"Here, I know you may think its corny, but I know you'll like it anyway!"  
Eames said as he handed Arthur the package.

"Should I give you yours as well of would you rather I opened first?"  
Arthur asked. All the while his finger had been edging under the paper to open the gift.

"No go ahead open it!"

Eames smiled as he said it. Arthur ripped into the paper and found the two notebooks. He shook his head lightly at the purple one and then looked up to see Eames beaming at him.

"Thank you Babe! I love them. Why would it be corny? It's our first anniversary and you got me paper not corny at all."

Eames smiled, "Open the violet one!"

Arthur opened the book and found Eames' familiar handwriting on the pages. He smiled as he looked through the pages.

"I wrote down all of my favorite things about you and all my favorite moments with you."  
Eames said while watching Arthur closely.

"Oh Eames! It's wonderful thank you! I love it!"

Arthur leaned over the table and gave Eames a long chaste kiss. The waiter appeared then with their deserts and set them down.

"The black one is blank for you to use..."  
Eames said after having taken a bite of his dessert.

"Thank you, I've been needing to get a new one."  
Eames finished off his desert first.

"Here Babe."  
Arthur said as he passed over the package to his husband. Eames immediately tore into the packaging. He saw the soft, charcoal grey fabric and immediately lifted his head so he could look into Arthur's eyes.

"Oh Arthur! It's fantastic!"  
Eames exclaimed. His face beaming with a broad smile.

"I'm glad you like it! I know it should have been cotton but when I saw the fabric in the shop I knew you had to have it!"  
Arthur stated rather quickly. Eames' smile got even better if that was even possible.

"Oh Pet, you do realize we both had the same idea. This is so funny! We have to make it a tradition!"  
Eames said as he took hold of Arthur's hands.

"I can think of another thing we could make a tradition of..."  
Arthur said softly.

"Oh really and just what would that be?"  
Eames questioned. 

Arthur leaned in towards Eames and the other man followed suit. Arthur whispered into Eames' ear and as he did Eames' eyes went wide. Arthur began moving his foot up Eames' leg and pushed it closer and closer to his crotch. Eames pulled back and looked franticly for their waiter.

"CHECK PLEASE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N -
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


End file.
